Pregunta inesperada
by haruhi-chi
Summary: Todo parecía una reunión normal...era completamente un desastre, pero algo bueno podrían sacar de la situación. -Un momento por que Alejandro esta tan cerca de Iggy- ¿que planea? La reunion acaba pero Iggy le tiene una linda pregunta a Alfred una inesperada. Mi primer Fic (0w0) una oportunidad.


_**Pregunta inesperada.**_

Konichiwa Haruhi-chi desu eto… esta es mi primera vez así que onegai cuiden de mi (O/w/O)

**Pareja:** UsUk, Estados Unidos de América x Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Del Norte (que largo ;D) América x Inglaterra (casi no me gusta llamarlo América xD), Alfred x Arthur, o como deseen llamarlo :D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya algún día será mío, si me perteneciera… shi,shi,shi * *… pero bueno por el momento no me pertenece (O O)

**Advertencia: **Preguntas extrañas, mexicanos mal aconsejadores o ¿todo lo contrario? Y el idioma español :3

En la sala de reuniones todo estaba tan tranquilo como siempre y más que de costumbre porque era reunión de la G-20. Por más raro que pereciera todo se llevaba a cabo en la casa de Alejandro, México. No parecía una reunión ya que Alejandro como agradecimiento por elegir su país decidió darles un recorrido por toda la capital y mostrarles sus culturas. Muchos quedaron sorprendidos incluso Arthur quien debido a esto se había vuelto más cercano a Alejandro.

Volviendo a lo anterior todo era un desastre la reunión parecía sala de juegos y Ludwig ya hace un rato que se había dado por vencido. Todos platicaban entre ellos se podía observar a Ivan hablando con Yao, quien sabe de que solo se veía a cierto chino con un lindo pequeño sonrojo; Ludwig hablaba con Feliciano al parecer este ultimo quería pasta ; Lovino estaba peleando con un sonriente Antonio que solo esquivaba los golpes ; Kiku tomaba fotos, se lo había prometido a Elizabeta ya que ella no podía ir y no se perdería las escenas de las parejas ; Francis estaba acosan- digo hablan con al lindo Matthew sonriente aun se preguntaba cómo le podía gustar aquel pervertido ; todo parecía normal a la vista de cierto estadunidense hasta que su vista se topo con cierta imagen.

- What the hell? - se pregunto así mismo con una sonrisa y cara sorprendida – Alexander- pronunció, ahí si justo ahí frente a sus ojos estaba Alejandro hablando muy cerca de cierto ingles , eso no le molesta, mucho menos tenia celos, no tendría porque o al menos eso quería pensar; la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Alexander su mejor amigo se le acerco a Arthur y le susurro en su oreja algo que hizo que se sonrojara. Enseguida se acerco a la pareja de amigos.

-Alexander fue un impresionante el paseo – decía mientras reía con su risa de siempre.

- Why I never showed?-

-carajo Alfred ya te dije que no me hables tu en ingles que con trabajo lo entiendo- le dijo el mexicano con algo de enojo –es que se me olvida Alexander- le dijo mientras se llevaba a México lejos de Iggy .

- That idiot- decía Arthur con enojo - who the hell does?- dijo con enojo pero por su cabeza paso la ideo que estaba celoso eso lo hizo sonreír, cuando se dio cuenta sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojo.

Ya terminada la reunión – ¿era una reunión?- todos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares felicitando y diciéndole cumplidos a México por el paseo. Alfred se despidió de Alejandro y se dirigía a la puerta cuando una mano jalo de su saco, volteo a ver y se encontró con Arthur con ¿un sonrojo? Un lindo sonrojo que lo hacía ver tan tierno, no, debía ser su imaginación.

- what happens?- le pregunta despertando de su transe.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?- ¿había oído bien? Arthur le acaba de pedir pasar lo noche en su casa, empezó a pensar en mil cosas la mayoría no muy aptas para todo el mundo, parecía un sueño pues ya llevaba rato que le gustaba aquel ingles.

-¡¿Me escuchaste bloody hell?!- le dijo Arthur despertando a el americano de su transe -no creas que por gusto es por trabajo tengo asuntos que arreglar en tu casa- dijo con un tono rojo en su cara.

-¡Mentira!- Grito cierto mexicano mientas se reía y salía de la sala dejándolos solos.

-¿es cierto Iggy? Era de esperarse todo el mundo quiere pasar tiempo con el hero!- después para soltar su risa escandalosa, aunque por dentro se sentía alegre y ansioso por la visita de Arthur.

-¡¿Qué bloody hell dices?! ¡Y no me llames Iggy¡ ¡Baka!- gritaba con un sonrojo de ¿ira? El americano no logro identificarlo bien, paro de reír para dirigirle una sonrisa cálida y tomarlo de la mano para encaminarse a casa.

-¡Baka suéltame¡- grito pero al ver que el americano no lo escuchaba- baka- susurro sonrojado.

Ya en casa de Alfred estuvieron hablando de temas variados nada en especial, había una atmosfera cálida, que estaba siendo disfrutada por los 2. Se encontraban viendo una película Alfred en un sillón y Arthur en otro. De repente Arthur se paro tenía el rostro hacia abajo, parecía nervioso y estaba de un tono rojo. Se sentó junto el americano, después de tener el rostro abajo unos segundos alzo la mirada viendo directamente a Alfred; este estaba muy sorprendido.

-Alfred, Alexander es muy amigo tuyo ¿verdad?- pronuncio con seriedad.

-Esto… yes- aun estaba sorprendido.

-Sabes un poco de español ¿no?-

-Algo… Arthur ¿qué me quieres decir?-

- ¡shut up! Y escucha, ¿me puedes traducir unas palabras?- pregunto con un sonrojo y nervioso.

- clearing si esta a mi alcance- contesto aun sorprendido.

-¿Qué significa… que significa "cásate conmigo"?- a Alfred le dio una punzada en el corazón ¿a caso Alexander se lo había dicho a Arthur si era así, por eso estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado Arthur? Tomo valor y con una sonrisa forzada le contesto:

-Esto… Marry me-

Arthur sonrió y dijo:

- Accept- y se lanzo a besar al americano.

Alfred estaba sorprendido de un momento a otro paso todo pero no tardo en corresponder el beso, era un beso dulce y casto… su primer beso con Arthur, pero en cuestión de segundos cambio, Arthur mordió el labio inferior de Alfred invitando su lengua a jugar con la suya, Alfred se dejo llevar y cumplió con la invitación de Iggy y empezó una guerra de lenguas, a Alfred, Arthur le sabia a te y vainilla mientras para Arthur, Alfred sabia a café y a caramelos; fue un momento mágico para los dos; se terminaron separando por culpa de la falta de aire.

Se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa tierna y cálida,

-Y Iggy… ¿Cuándo es la boda?- le pregunto con una sonrisa alegre.

-América baka- le contesto correspondiéndole la sonrisa. Se relamió los labios pensaba besar de nuevo al americano pero se le adelanto este, Alfred lo tomo de la cintura y Arthur paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Después de todo no mataría a Alejandro por lo dicho frente a Alfred ya que su plan para confesarse a Alfred funciono; tal vez no se casarían por ahora pero era una buena manera para que se confesara un tsundere o mejor dicho el tsundere DE Alfred.

Y creo que así acaba ¿Qué paso después? No pregunten (O/O) no creo escribir esa escena a menos que la quieran aunque no soy buena para esto.

Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic espero que me den su opinión ya se a una crítica constructiva o algún cumplido (0w0)

Haru(Mi otra yo): Cumplidos en tus sueños ¬¬

Haruhi: Que mala Haru-onee-chan. T T

Haruhi y Haru: Pero ya sean buenas o mala de verdad nos importa tu opinión y gracias por leer.

Haruhi: Haru:

＼(0w0*) (-ω- )o


End file.
